The invention relates to portable modular seating and staging systems for use in arenas, theaters, and assembly halls.
Arenas, theaters, and assembly halls often require seating that can be installed and removed at will to accommodate varying seating needs for varying events. There are many such systems already in existence.
Many existing designs are of the type of retractable bleacher grandstands with integral seats commonly seen in high school gymnasiums. Other systems use a supporting structure of platforms upon which may be placed separate folding chairs. Most of the existing designs for portable arena seating have few options. In general, systems are configured up to be assembled and placed in a certain configuration and that configuration is generally not alterable. Most of the existing systems are relatively inflexible in design.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,353 issued to Rogers et al discloses a system for multilevel staging and seating support. The Rogers system utilizes relatively large components. The disclosure indicates that components may weigh as much as 140 pounds. It would be desirable to keep the components of a system as light as possible to facilitate assembly, disassembly and transport of the system. Further the Rogers system is relatively inflexible in design having a fixed width and run for each subassembly. It is desirable to be able to use individual components in a variety of staging or seating assemblies. These types of staging and seating supports lend themselves to a rental market where flexibility of construction and ease of handling components is at a premium.
It would be beneficial if a system existed that could be set up in a variety of different configurations. It would also be helpful if this system were foldable or collapsible for compact storage in a variety of different ways. Further, it would be beneficial if the seating system could be assembled easily without the need for heavy equipment to handle parts. Therefore, relatively small, lightweight components are desirable. Finally, it would be particularly beneficial if the system could be assembled with a minimal or no required for tools.
The audience seating system of the present invention largely solves the problems noted above. The audience seating system may be assembled with minimal tools required. A large portion of the assembly and disassembly can be accomplished with no tools at all. The audience seating system may be assembled in a large variety of configurations by merely selecting appropriate modules to be assembled together.
The audience seating system of the present invention takes a modular approach to creating a wide variety of seating options. The audience seating system utilizes a variety of standardized parts that can be assembled in a flexible variety of configurations. The audience seating system generally utilizes a plurality of columns, trusses, end frames, and platforms. The major parts of the system are assembled and secured together by readily removable pins to create a flexible and secure seating system. Further, a large portion of the system is held together by gravity further simplifying installation and disassembly.
By varying the size of the different components appropriately, the rise presented by the seating system may be made variable. Independently, the runs utilized in the seating system are variable as well. Rise is a term referring to the vertical height separating one level of seating from the level of seating behind it. Runs refer to the horizontal spacing between different levels of the seating arrangement.
In addition, the audience seating system of the present invention is readily storable in a variety of ways. The system may be partially disassembled and folded while retaining its major structural integrity for ready reinstallation in the same configuration. The system is also readily disassembled in order to provide more compact storage and shipment. The system provides the option of utilizing partial disassembly or complete disassembly to its most basic component parts to facilitate shipping and storage.